


Proposal

by FlyleafAndVampires8



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Jasico, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, Hazel is a total mom, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post Gaea, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyleafAndVampires8/pseuds/FlyleafAndVampires8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason decides he wants to marry Nico after they witness the marriage of Percy and Annabeth. And of course, being the cliche son of Jupiter he is, he asks Hazel's permission for Nico's hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I originally wrote this as a quick little one shot, but it soon enough turned into a series of drabbles based on various pairings for the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fandom. The warnings (if there are any) will be in the beginning notes for the specified story. Please enjoy!

The first time Jason Grace realizes he wanted to marry Nico di Angelo is at Percy and Annabeth's wedding.

After beginning to date once the war with Gaea was won, he had been going steady (with minor complications in between) with Nico for almost two years now. And now, standing up at the altar as Jason watched two of his best friends say their vows and commit the rest of their lives to each other, he realized he wanted to be the same with Nico.

He wanted to invite Thalia back to Manhattan for their wedding--or maybe even celebrate it in Camp Half-Blood. Maybe it could even be a joint celebration between the Greek and Roman camps--tying together two different bloodlines in one ceremony.

Jason smiled as Percy and Annabeth kissed, and slowly found Nico's hand and clasped it, hard. He felt Nico look up and then smile back, staring down at their joined hands.

 

* * *

 

"Hazel Levesque, I want to marry your brother. And since his mother is...gone, and his father is down in the Underworld, I want to ask you for permission to gain his hand in marriage."

Jason watched as Hazel's face wavered between shock, joy, and protectiveness--and almost winced as she held up a wooden spatula she was using to make biscuits. But instead of hitting Jason right on the cheek for such a stupid idea, she placed the spatula back in the bowl, and wrapped her tiny arms around the large expanse of Jason's muscular chest. 

"Thank you," She whispered. "You've treated my brother better than anybody else in both of these camps. You have my permission."

Jason gently patted her soft, blonde curls, hugging his (hopefully) future sister-in-law back. 

"But..." Hazel pulled away, and instead, tapped on her sword that was hanging on the wall. "Remember that just because I'm small doesn't mean I won't hesitate to hurt you if you break his heart. He's gone through so much, Jason, and I'll be damned if you through with this and then break his heart right after."

Jason held up his hands defensively, shaking his head. "I won't, Hazel. I would never, ever do that to him. Never in a million years."

"Well, good," She sighed and reached the biscuit batter, a slight smirk curled on her lips. "So, do you have a ring picked out yet?"

"No," Jason tucked his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "To tell you the truth, I hadn't even thought about it."

"You need a ring if you're gonna propose to him. Any gem ideas in mind?" Her gold eyes glistened mischievously, and Jason was only reminded then that she truly was a daughter of Pluto. He smiled back, realizing exactly what Hazel was saying.

"You'll help me make a ring?"

"Of course. It's more personal than a store-bought ring. Just give me a minute, and we'll make it in less than an hour."

 

* * *

 

And that led to now, where Jason stood with a golden band diamond ring tucked behind his back, staring at his boyfriend who was looking at the New York City skyline. Gods, he paid so much to bring Nico to this damn Italian restaurant--despite Nico fighting him the entire way.

_But now look at us._

Nico slowly turned, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Aren't you going to come finish your dinner?"

"Actually, I need to do something first," Jason's heart sunk to his stomach as he dropped to one knee, pulling the ring from behind his back. Nico was so stunned he flew back from his chair, eyes wide and arms stiff at his sides. "Nico di Angelo, I love you so unbelievably much. Cheesy, I know," Jason winced at his own words, and suddenly regretted not planning out this speech better. "But between Perce and Annabeth getting married, I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Nico's lips turned into a large smile, and with a nod and a few swallowed back sobs of happiness, he answered, "Of course."

Jason slipped the ring on Nico's boney finger, and wrapped his arms around his fiance, kissing him hard and passionately on the lips. The small crowd of fellow diners on the roof of the Italian restaurant busted out into applause and congratulations, and Jason realized that his engagement couldn't have been any more perfect.

 


End file.
